The Wedding
by Redbayly
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots about the events leading up to the marriage of the century. Zutara, with Taang and Sukka undertones. Rated T because of severe pre-wedding craziness. Sequal is up, but it's in M rated.
1. The Proposal

_Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender_

The Proposal

Okay, he could do this. Deep breaths.

"Katara...I...uh..."

"Yes, Zuko?"

He looked into those beautiful blue eyes, so filled with love and anticipation. He reached for the necklace he carved her. It wasn't there. Panic.

"I...I'll be right back."

The 18-year-old Fire Lord rushed out of the room.

'Oh man, where'd I put it? Okay Zuko, stay calm.' He thought.

Just then, he saw someone who could help him.

"Uncle!"

"Zuko? How is your 'date' with Katara going?"

"Uncle, I lost the necklace!"

"You, what?"

"We have to find it, quickly!"

While the two Firebenders frantically searched the palace up and down, a sneaky Water Tribe boy was watching them, smirking.

_Poor, pathetic Jerkbender. He really thought I didn't know about his little 'proposal'. Oh, he is in so much trouble._

"What are you doing?" Asked a small, blind Earthbender.

"Why Toph, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to _me_, Snoozles. I know you've got that stupid necklace in your hand."

"Toph, why don't you go play kissy-face with Aang?" He sneered.

Toph got ticked by that. And if there's one thing Sokka should know, it's _never_ get on Toph's nerves.

"Hey Sparky!" Zuko looked over. "I know who has your necklace!" Toph pointed to Sokka, who was slowly starting to back away.

"_Sokka_." The irate Firebender said.

And thus began an elaborate (and expensive) chase scene.

"Get back here, Sokka!"

"Never!"

Zuko finally caught up with Sokka. Tackling the 17-year-old as they crashed into a room.

"What is going on?" Came a concerned voice as the two boys started to pummel each other in an attempt to get the necklace.

They looked up and saw a confused and somewhat irritated Katara.

Zuko took the distraction as an opportunity to snatch the necklace from Sokka, adding a thump to the boy's head as he did so. Zuko then held up the necklace.

"Uh...Katara, will you marry me?"


	2. The Planner

_Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

The Planner

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Asked Katara.

"Huh?"

"Zuko, if the wedding is going to go properly we need some sort of plan. Do you have any idea how you want to plan this?"

"I just thought that we stand up on platform in fancy clothes, and we say 'I do' and afterwards we have a party or something."

Katara slapped her forehead. She loved Zuko, but sometimes he could be such a _man_.

"We need a wedding planner. Someone energetic, with lots of ideas. Who is organized, and works with expert precision. Someone who knows the finer points of planning huge festivities. A creative _genius_."

* * *

"You want _me_ as your wedding planner?" The excited, pink-clad, circus-freak exclaimed.

"Was _she_ the best you could do?" Katara whispered to Zuko.

"Oh this is so great! I promise I'll do a really good job! This is going to be so much fun!"

Ty-Lee grabbed Katara by the hand and started to drag her off.

"Don't wait up for us!" Ty-Lee shouted to the amused Fire Lord.

Ty-Lee went on for _hours_ about all the ideas she had, Katara had to admit that some were pretty good, though she doubted that Zuko would appreciate the excessive amounts of pink that Ty-Lee suggested.

As Ty-Lee supervised the setting up of the decorations, she found every opportunity she could to flirt with Sokka, much to the warrior's chagrin and Suki's angry glares.

Lady Ursa, who Zuko had found shortly after the end of the war, watched the proceedings with a mixture of amusement and joy. Her son was _actually_ getting married. Her little boy was all grown up. But Ursa also looked at her future daughter-in-law with pity as Ty-Lee dragged her all over the place, asking her opinion on this or that. Time for an intervention.

"Ty-Lee."

"Yes, Lady Ursa?"

"How about blue and red?"

Gasp. "That's brilliant! Why didn't _I_ think of that? Katara, you wait here. I have to go find more streamers."

After the giddy little wedding planner left, Katara turned to Ursa.

"Thanks for that. She's been driving me up the wall ever since Zuko asked her to be the wedding planner."

"I'm sure he had no idea it would be so horrible. But, men have no idea how these things work. How about I help out?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. Someone has to keep the little pink blob under control. And seeing as how it's unlikely I'll get to help plan my _daughter's_ wedding, I would be honored."

Thankfully, Ursa really did know what she was doing. And everything was turning out beautifully.


	3. Something Blue

_Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

Something Blue

"No! Under no circumstances!"

"Aw, Toph, come on."

"Sorry, Sweetness. But I am _not_ putting on some fancy-pants dress _again_! No, no, no!"

Katara knew that the pouty-face would be useless on a blind person. She needed a different tactic. The bridesmaid dresses weren't actually that bad, in fact they were pretty nice; rich purple, with delicate gold embroidery. Katara had been trying to convince Toph to wear the dress as she was the Maid of Honor, and it wouldn't do if the bridesmaids were all wearing the dress but Toph wasn't.

"You know, Toph, Aang would probably think you're very pretty in this dress."

"Don't _care_. I said it once and I'll say it again. A big fat, NO!"

Katara hated to do this, but Toph left her no other option. Within minutes, Katara had sent a letter to Toph's mom, asking for help. It was the only way. Toph's parents arrived before the end of the week, much to Toph's dismay. And Poppy Bei Fong, made it quite clear that Toph _would_ be wearing the dress; and when it comes to a mother-daughter argument in the Bei Fong house, there's only one person who is just as stubborn as Toph.

* * *

Katara now needed to find her own dress for the wedding; so together Katara, Ursa, Ty-Lee, Suki, and even Mai were all busy searching through the enormous pile of dresses.

"What about this?" Mai asked, with a bored look, holding up a drab black dress.

"Uh...Mai," said Suki, "you _do_ realize this is a wedding, not a funeral, right?"

"If Mai had _her_ way it probably _would_ be a funeral." Ty-Lee replied in a chipper attitude.

"Ha-Ha." Mai said sarcastically.

"How 'bout _this_?" Ty-Lee exclaimed as she held up the frilliest, pinkest dress in recorded history. Ursa rolled her eyes, and suddenly spotted something.

"You know, In my family, we had an old wedding custom for what the bride wears that we remembered through a rhyme. 'Something old, something new. Something borrowed, and something blue'." With that she held up the most beautiful dress Katara had ever seen. It was white but with elegant blue trimmings all over it, and fine silver embroidery.

Mai then spoke up.

"Why would a _Fire Nation_ family have a custom of wearing something blue on their wedding?"

"It is a family tradition that was started because they couldn't find a color to rhyme with 'new' other than 'blue', so it just became a little tradition that somewhere in the bride's outfit she wears something blue." Ursa replied.

"I think it's perfect." Katara said.

"Now all we need," Ty-Lee interjected, "are something old, new, and borrowed."


	4. Be a Man

_Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

Be a Man

Zuko had no idea what he was getting into. Katara had strongly cautioned him not to trust her dad and brother at the moment, but men don't really listen, do they?

"Okay Mr. Fire Lord," the younger Watertribesman said, "I'll agree to you marrying my sister on _one condition_. You go ice-dodging with me and my dad, to prove you're Water Tribe material."

"Okay Sokka, but there isn't really any ice in the Fire Nation."

"There wasn't any when me and my sister went ice-dodging, you know, before you attacked us all those years ago."

"I said I was sorry about that."

"Then prove it. And prove that you are worthy enough to marry a Water Tribe girl."

Zuko thought it sounded easy enough. Steering a ship through some rocks. He'd captained his _own_ ship for about three years, before Zhao blew it up. So the head-strong Fire Lord decided to accept.

The two young men went down to the docks in the early morning, and met up with Hakoda and Bato who were inspecting the ship that would be used for the test.

"Hello there, boys."

"Good morning Chief Hakoda, sir." Zuko said with a respectful bow.

"No need for formalities, son. You're a part of the family now."

Sokka then took note of the ship.

"Hey, is this the same one that me, Katara, and Aang went ice-dodging in?"

"Yep," Bato replied, "I mentioned to your father that it would be sentimental and he agreed that you all would use it for the test."

"So Mr. Fire Lord," Hakoda said to Zuko, "are you ready to become an official member of the Water Tribe?"

"Yes sir." _How hard could it be?_

If anyone ever said that they heard the Fire Lord scream like a little girl, people would have said they were crazy. It had been a terrifying experience, but eventually it ended with only _minimal_ injuries, and Zuko proudly walked away with a Mark of the Trusted.

Of course, Katara was pretty miffed that her dad and brother had been conspiring this little venture behind her back, but that was _nothing_ compared to how Ursa took the news that her precious little boy had been doing something so dangerous. Aang was all excited because Zuko had gotten the same mark as him, and Toph was just listening to all this with mild amusement. Long story short, the two Water Tribe men were punished by being denied any meat until the wedding, something that Sokka declared as cruel and inhuman torture that violated the World Code of Human Rights, that Aang and Zuko had formulated after the war.


	5. A Visitor

_Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

A Visitor

In a dark and lonely cell, the ex-Fire Lord was awoken by a guard.

"Hey! Wake up! You have a visitor."

"If it's that worthless son of mine, tell him I'm not saying where I sent his mother."

"You always were stubborn. Weren't you, Ozai?" The hooded figure entered, and Ozai knew at once who it was.

"So, the boy found you after all. How long did it take him?"

"Five months."

Ozai was shocked. Zuko had found her a lot quicker than he expected, and she had waited until _now_ to come and see him.

"And to what do I own the _honor_ of this visit?"

"I just thought that a father should know when his own son is about to get married."

"Married? You mean someone was actually desperate enough to marry that worthless failure?"

Ursa narrowed her eyes.

"Don't talk about Zuko or his future wife that way. Katara is a lovely girl who cares deeply about our son. She was even the one to help Zuko find me."

"Oh how _sweet_."

"I didn't come here to hear your sarcastic comments, Ozai. I just wanted you to see that despite everything you've done to hurt Zuko he's still managed to find happiness. He's found a young lady who loves him unconditionally, ever since he became Fire Lord the Nation has never fared better, the world is at peace and Zuko has done some amazing things to help that peace. And best of all, he's found loyal friends that have become like family to him. You should be proud of our son, he's a hundred times the Fire Lord you were."

"I am the _Phoenix King_!"

"All _I_ see, is a man whose pride and cruelty has alienated him from his own son. And now that man will never see how wonderfully his son's life is turning out. Zuko was denied his father, luckily for him his uncle will be there to support him."

"What is your point in even coming here? Do you think you can change me by telling me that that pathetic excuse of a son of mine has found happiness? Well I couldn't care less!"

"I think you care more than even you realize, Ozai. I know you, or at least I did once. When you first held Zuko you said how happy he would make the girl who was lucky enough to be called his wife. There was a time when you would tell me how you dreamt of teaching our Grandchildren Firebending, and how they would all be as gifted as our son."

Ozai simply responded with snort, as though he forcing himself to try and laugh at her.

"Yes, Ozai. I see right through you. Even though you've deluded yourself into believing that you hate him, deep down you're breaking apart that your only son is getting married and that you won't be there to see it. You could burn his face, banish him, even attempt to kill him; but when you hear that the son you vowed to protect against _anything_ is getting married, it's destroying you inside, isn't it?"

Ozai turned away.

"Go ahead and brush me off, Ozai. But you know what I say is true."

With that, she departed. And Ozai was left all alone again in his cell. Who would've thought that the once-mighty Phoenix King could shed tears?


	6. So That's Where She Gets It

_Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

So That's Where She Gets It

Everything had been going great so far. The wedding was planned, the guests were starting to arrive, and Zuko had been getting along splendidly with his future in-laws. Or at least, he thought he was. Hakoda had seemed friendly and welcoming enough, not even the ice-dodging episode had given Zuko any reason to feel nervous about his future father-in-law. But what Zuko forgot is that Hakoda is _Katara's _father.

"Zuko, may I have a word with you in private?"

"Why yes sir."

The two men walked over to Zuko's private study. Zuko had no reason to feel anything funny was going on. That is until he saw the older man glaring daggers at him.

"I know you claim to care about my daughter, and I know you've done many brave and noble things in your life. But let me tell you, you give me _one_ reason to think you might hurt my little girl, take even a single _step_ in that direction, and I won't hesitate to bring you down. Is that understood?"

Shocked, all the young Fire Lord could do was nod.

"Good. Because we both know that you've struggled with your destiny in the past. But if my daughter's heart gets broken, then you won't have to worry about your little destiny any longer. Because I'll make sure your destiny _ends_. Right then and there. _Permanently_."

With that said, the older man left the befuddled boy alone in the room.

A mixture of thoughts passed through our dear Fire Lord's head at that moment. But one thing was absolutely certain.

"Dang. So _that's_ where she gets it."


	7. A Moment Alone

_Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

A Moment Alone

It seemed that in the time leading up to their wedding, Zuko and Katara didn't have any time alone together. It appeared that each time they tried to have a 'moment' something would happen. Take the other day for example.

They had been minding their own business, cuddling together under the tree by the turtle-duck pond, when who should 'happen' upon them but Katara's annoying older brother.

"Zuko! There you are old buddy! I'm glad I caught you."

"Uh...doing what?"

"Sokka," came Katara's steadily rising voice, "you do realize what _privacy_ is, don't you?"

Sokka just ignored her comment.

"So Zuko, I had some ideas about what to do for your bachelor party that I wanted to run by you."

"Sokka, I told you I _don't_ want some stupid bachelor party."

"Aww, man. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Fine, do what you want, as long as there's _no_ strippers."

"Killjoy."

As Sokka left, Katara could think of only one thing to say.

"You do realize that you may well regret allowing him the freedom to plan you a party, right? I mean, this is _Sokka_ we're talking about."

"Great Spirits, what have I done?"


	8. Snapshot

_Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

Snapshot

The other major thing that had been disturbing the happy couple was a stupid device called a 'camera'. It was some newfangled contraption that could take pictures, and it was driving them up the wall. If it wasn't Ursa or Iroh trying to capture the happy moments of the couple, it was a new group of people called 'reporters' who used the camera to get pictures for something called a 'newspaper'.

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

It was like they were everywhere. If the two lovebirds didn't have enough trouble with the reporters in public, they had even more trouble when the reporters somehow snuck into the palace to get private moments captured in pictures. It was as if these people didn't know or didn't care that they were interrupting something.

"I am _definitely_ going to have to tighten security around here." Zuko said after one particularly unpleasant reporter onslaught.

"You've already done that like ten times. Let's face it, there's just no stopping these people." Katara replied.

_Snap_

"Aw, you two are so adorable."

"Why did I ever buy her that stupid thing?" Zuko murmured in response to his mother's sudden camera attack. "If I could have my way, I would see to it that cameras are considered an illegal weapon. I mean, who's the moron who invented those things anyway?"

"If you have to ask..." Katara replied with a knowing smirk.

"_Sokka_?"

"Who else would be jerky enough to create something so irritating?"

"I'm going to kill him."

"Save it until the wedding when Sokka will be at his most vulnerable."

_Snap_

_Snap_

"Just so precious."

"Mom," Zuko said in strained politeness, "maybe Sokka would appreciate having some pictures taken of him and Suki. I mean, if the camera was his idea..."

"An excellent suggestion. I hope you two don't mind but I will take my leave."

After she left, Zuko breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe my mom likes that camera so much that she becomes naive to the fact that I was asking her to leave us alone."

Katara grinned.

"Zuko, you clearly don't know how the female mind works."

* * *

However, Zuko and Katara weren't the only ones plagued by reporters and cameras. Not at all. In fact, the newspapers were just as full of stories about the romance going on between the young Avatar and Toph Bei Fong.

"This is starting to get old."

"Why are you so upset, Twinkletoes?"

"It's just that having all these people dig into my personal life is just really getting on my nerves. It's nothing like I thought the publicity of being the Avatar would be."

"Hey, the price of fame, Twinkletoes."

"That's easy for _you_ to say, you soak up fame like a sponge. It's as if you're immune to how annoying it all is."

"Hey, just grin and bear it, Twinkletoes. Eventually they'll lose interest, maybe."

"Well if you say s-"

"Look, there they are!"

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

"Avatar Aang, is it true that you and Miss Bei Fong are engaged?"

"Avatar Aang, is it true you fought a wild Moose-lion just to impress Miss Bei Fong?"

"Miss Bei Fong, is the rumor true that the real reason you ran away from home was because Avatar Aang stole your heart the instant you met him?"

And the questions just kept on coming, with no end in sight.

"Okay Twinkletoes," Toph whispered, only loud enough for Aang's ears, "I get what you're saying."


	9. Stupid Sokka

_Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

Stupid Sokka

Zuko knew he would regret Sokka being put in charge of the bachelor party. What a stupid decision _that_ had been. Now don't get me wrong, Sokka's a fun guy, but his idea of 'fun' was not exactly what the young Firebender felt he would enjoy. Oh how right he was in that regard.

So there they were, the guys all together. With no women to keep them from acting stupid. And Sokka was living it up as much as he could.

"Drink up guys!" He shouted, handing out some weird looking green beverage.

"What is _this_?" Zuko asked nervously.

"Chill out, Fire Boy. Ha! _Chill out_. I kill me."

"I wish."

"Relax, it's just a little thing I discovered in the Si Wong Desert. It's perfectly safe."

Zuko should have known better than to listen to Sokka. He should have followed his better judgment and put the cup down. But the thing is, Zuko may be pretty smart, but he's a moron at making personal safety decisions, especially ones that involve his future brother-in-law.

* * *

"Urgh...my head."

"Good morning, sunshine!"

"Sokka, will you please keep it down."

"What, Mr. Fire Lord can't hold his cactus juice?"

"_That's_ what that stuff was? No wonder I feel like crap!"  
"Oh lighten up. At least the party was fun. Though, I think you might need to get a cleaning crew, and maybe a stonemason in here."

Just then they heard the door creak open and the sound of gasps.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with him." Came the recognizable voice of Katara.

"Katara. You should've seen him. I've never seen anything so funny in my-"

_Smack_

Katara went over and picked up the semi-conscious Fire Lord, keeping her 'if looks could kill' gaze on her older brother.

"I told you not to give him any of that cactus juice. But of course no one listens to me."

She led Zuko to his own room, deciding to let him sleep off the hang-over, leaving the Water Tribe boy alone with his irritated girlfriend. Suki raised a fist, menacingly.

"So help me, Sokka, if you had a stripper in here-!"

"Suki, sweetheart, I would _never_ do something so disgusting and demeaning to women."

The Kyoshi warrior just glared in doubt. Sokka just kept grinning like an idiot. After all, what happens at a bachelor party, stays at a bachelor party. Hopefully.


	10. Big Brother

_Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

Big Brother

It was a few days before the wedding. Katara wondered what her brother's stupid stunt was going to be this time. When Sokka had asked Katara for a private word, Katara had been a bit wary. Katara ran through all the likely reasons her brother would have for having a talk with her, and the scenario that lingered most heavily was the one where her brother decided to kidnap her and drag her back to the South Pole and tell Zuko that she'd gotten cold feet (no pun intended). But what Katara hadn't expected was her big brother turning around and looking her in the eyes and grabbing her in a bone-crushing hug and sobbing his eyes out.

"My little sister's getting married in three days! Katara, I know I can be a bit of a jerk sometimes...b-but *sniffle* you're my little sister and...and ...I-I love you and I can't believe you're all grown up now."

To say Katara was shocked would have been an understatement. But she just hugged the big doofus, and patted his back reassuringly.

"I'm sorry if I've been acting so tough with Zuko lately, it's just...I don't think _any_ guy would ever be good enough for you. But if he's what makes _you_ happy, then _I'm_ happy."

"Oh Sokka..."

"And I know I haven't been the most appreciative person over the years, but I just want you to know that I really am grateful for everything you've done for me. I never really told anyone other than Toph about this, but I honestly am not sure I can even remember what mom looked like. You see, it's just that it's always seemed that you've been the one looking out for me. The one who was always there. And now when I try to remember mom, the only face I can see is yours."

Katara had heard this little story before, not that she would ever tell him that, but hearing this directed straight at _her_, it made it that much more special.

Eventually, Sokka got himself back under control.

"Whoa, I really lost my cool there. And Katara, if that jerkbender ever hurts you, tell me first because I'll find ways to make him suffer that would make the hundred-year war look like a vacation to Ember Island by comparison."

Now _that_ was the Sokka she knew.


	11. The Big Day

_Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

_"Braid the raven hair,_

_Weave the supple tress,_

_Deck the maiden fair in her loveliness,_

_Paint the pretty face,_

_Dye the coral lip,_

_Emphasize the grace_

_Of her ladyship._

_Art and Nature thus allied,_

_Go to make a pretty bride."_

-The Mikado, Act II, by Gilbert and Sullivan

The Big Day

The sun peaked gently through the windows, and Katara stirred. She gently rubbed her eyes and stretched, letting out a soft yawn. When she became fully aware of what day it was, only one thing passed her lips.

"I'm getting married today."

Quickly she maneuvered herself over to the other girls' rooms to wake them up, but each one was empty. Confused, she made her way over to the ladies' private parlor; once inside, she was tackled by a group of excited girls and handmaidens.

These loyal women set straight to work getting Katara ready for the big day. Katara instantly felt as though she were their own little dress-up doll. Ty-Lee was the worst of the bunch, taking absolute joy in it all. Katara decided that it would probably be best to cooperate; so she didn't fight as she was bathed, dressed, and had her hair and make-up done. By the end of it all, Katara could hardly recognize the gorgeous image staring back at her in the mirror.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me ladies." Came the voice of the anxious Southern Water Tribe's Chief. "But is it all right for me to come in?"

"Yes sir, Chief Hakoda." Ty-Lee answered. "She's all ready."

Hakoda couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his little girl. The radiant princess of a young woman looked completely different from the travel-worn adventurer of a girl that Hakoda remembered. The man's eyes filled up with tears at the sight.

"You really are all grown up now, aren't you?"

"Daddy, I'll always be your little girl." She smiled and hugged him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the palace, things weren't going _quite_ as smoothly.

* * *

***Just wanted to mention that the song in the intro was just a little thing I felt was apt.**


	12. Don't Panic

_Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

_"Brightly dawns our wedding day;_

_Joyous hour, we give thee greeting!  
Whither, whither art thou fleeting?  
Fickle moment, prithee stay!  
Fickle moment, prithee stay!"_

-The Mikado, Act II, by Gilbert and Sullivan

Don't Panic

Okay, he could do it, it wouldn't be any harder than the proposal. Okay, that didn't help. Zuko had had immense difficulty trying to sleep the night before, he was so nervous.

"Zuko, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Asked the very concerned young Airbender whom Zuko had chosen as his Best Man.

"And stop pacing," Sokka added, "you're gonna wear a hole in the floor."

"I'm just so nervous! What if I faint? What if she changes her mind? What if-"

He was broken from his fear-mongering by his future brother-in-law grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"Listen to me, Zuko. You are going to calm down. You are going to get dressed. And you are going to go out there and make my sister happy, or so help me I'll beat you senseless and skin you alive."

Zuko could tell by the Water Tribe boy's serious tone and hardened gaze that this was not a joke.

So Zuko got control of himself again. He got himself washed up, and dressed in the majestic red and gold robes he had picked out for the occasion. He had a servant tie up his hair in its usual topknot and set the crown in place. Taking a deep breath, he headed for the doors to the courtyard.

"Good luck, buddy." Aang said. "We'll all be waiting up there for you."

And with that, the boy hurried off to take his own place. Leaving Zuko to wait. It was as if time wanted to mess with him. It didn't seem as though five minutes had passed before the trumpets sounded, and the doors opened for him. Zuko kept his eyes forward as he processed up to the dais where two years ago he had been crowned Fire Lord, not paying any mind to the people bowing at his entrance. Nervously, the young Fire Lord somehow managed to get up the steps. He was welcomed by the sight of his mother, his uncle, Sokka, and Aang all waiting for him. He could do this. He could do this.

Then, he heard the second trumpet call. He looked down from the dais, and his eyes beheld the most beautiful being in the entire world. She was being led down the aisle by her father, who looked like he was barely containing himself, and was followed by Toph and the bridesmaids. Toph, although she was happy for Sugar Queen, was still a little sore about being forced to wear some stuffy dress.

Once they were all situated on top of the dais, Hakoda walked Katara over to Zuko, and placed her hands in his. The Fire Sage came forward. Zuko was so lost in the beautiful vision before him that he almost didn't register the Fire Sage asking him the vows.

"I do."

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the spirits, especially of the great spirit Agni, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The vows exchanged, there was nothing else for our young couple to do now, except maybe kiss. It was the greatest kiss that either of them had ever had. Their lips met and seemed to mould together. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck, and he wrapped his own around her waist. They were blind to anyone else, they didn't even see how their friends and family all wept with joy. They were deaf to any sound other than each others' heartbeats, they didn't even hear the cheers of the assembled crowds. It was only them. And no one else.


	13. The End?

_Redbayly does not own Avatar the Last Airbender._

The End?

Everything seemed to blur together. The procession, the wedding reception. People came up to congratulate the newlyweds, but they only responded with a courteous nod and 'thank you'. Zuko and Katara couldn't believe that this was all really happening, it had seemed as though it were only yesterday that the long journey to get where they were now had started. Katara was afraid that at any moment she would wake up to find it had all been a dream, and she would be back at the South Pole ready to get on with gutting fish or washing her brother's socks. Zuko was also worried that it had all been a dream, and he would wake up and still be on his endless quest for the Avatar. But it _was_ real, they had everything they could ever need, their friends and family were safe and happy, and they had found each other, and nothing would tear them apart.

* * *

The young Fire Lord, and the new Fire Lady, sat relaxing on the beach, watching the sun slowly sink beneath the horizon on Ember Island. Zuko wrapped his arm around Katara's waist and pulled her close. Katara rested her head on Zuko's shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Katara asked.

"Stuff."

"Like what?"

"Like why we're still sitting out here when we could be back at the beach house." He gave a seductive wink. Katara smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Why Zuko, was that the _only_ reason you wanted to marry me?"

Zuko suddenly turned his head and began to nibble lightly on her ear. Katara started giggling.

Without another word, the two lovers made their way back to the beach house as the sun finally set completely beneath the ocean.

***This concludes my Zutara wedding drabbles, but stay tuned. In a few weeks I'll begin working on the Zutara married life drabbles. I have a lot of great ideas, but I would love it if you all could maybe post some suggestions in the reviews. I also have a plan for a spin-off of my marriage drabbles, I won't give too much away but I will tell you that it involves Ozai. Thanks for reading. Love you all. Goodnight.**


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello everyone. Just thought you should know, I have begun my Zutara marriage drabbles/oneshots. I hope you will send me more of your wonderful suggestions. I put this new series in the M category for you-know-what. Okay, love you all. Ta.


End file.
